Since when do Zombies dance?
by ZanesLittleGirl15
Summary: Another one-shot for MJ's Girl. I hope you enjoy.


A/N: I own nothing except my right as a fan girl and permission to use Michael Jacksons Girl OC. I hope you enjoy and please be nice when reviewing, Happy (late) Halloween! R.I.P, Michael Jackson.

~Normal Valley: University of Scholars, 3:00 pm~

"Mr. Jackson, a moment please!" called a female reporter,

"What made you do it, Mr. Jackson?" Another reporter shouted out. Flashes went off, more overlapping shouting attacked Michael's eyes and ears. He slammed the door to his dorm and made sure his door was locked tight. He slumped against the door and ran his hand through his curly brown hair,

'All this for a simple prank that Jermaine and I pulled on the Mayor for Halloween? Jeez.' Michael thought to himself as he tried to block out the shouts of the reporters. Michael Jackson and his brother had decided to play a small Halloween prank on the Mayor by placing a couple of 'ghosts' and 'demons' around the house, thinking that they wouldn't get caught. Well, they were wrong. The Mayor had found out who had done the deed and slapped their faces all over the media, once the media saw the Jackson brothers face….All went downhill. They showed up at the collage where Michael and his brother went and things got crazy. Jermaine had gone to his girlfriend's house and Michael was now cooped up in his dorm room,

'Great, I have a date with my own girl tonight and I'm going to miss it because of the freaking media.' He thought with a slight growl. A few hours went by and the sun was about to set soon and the media was still pounding on the door, their voice still shouting questions through the door. The sound of a something hitting the window brought Michael out of his daze,

'Oh no, tell me they didn't find away to look through the window.' He thought with a slight groan as he got up from his position and walked over to the window. He opened it, looked out and almost got hit in the face with a rock.

"Whoa, what the-?" He exclaimed as he looked around for the culprit. A giggle met his outburst followed by a reply,

"Sorry, Michael, I didn't think you would open the window that fast." He looked down and tried to find the owner of the voice but smiled when he saw Elizabeth Clearwater, his girlfriend, standing with a smirk on her face.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" He whispered, just in case a reporter was hiding around. Said girl smiled and whispered back,

"You better not have forgotten our date, have you?" Michael smiled and laughed,

"No, I haven't but how can I get out without the media following us." Elizabeth laughed quietly and called up to him,

"My prince, my prince, with a voice so fine. Come out your window, Climb down the vine." He looked down at her and then looked back at the small vine that was growing on the side of the wall. (A/N: His dorm is up on the second floor for those who are confused.) Michael looked back down at Elizabeth and replied back to her,

"The feat you ask, my dear princess, isn't easy. And I won't respond to that line it's far too cheesy." She giggled and called back up,

"Get dressed and climb down the vine. If you fall down, I'll catch you." Michael rolled his eyes and ducked back inside his room to change. A couple of moments later, he reappeared dressed in a red leather jacket with black stripes on it, a black shirt underneath, and matching light red pants while black loafers adorned his feet. He climbed out of his window and grabbed onto the vine, doing his best to hold on tight to the small vine. At the last few feet of vine, he slipped and started to fall but Elizabeth ran foreword to catch him. She slipped and they both ended up on the ground but Michael was lying on top of her. A moment of silence passed and then it was broken by the sound of laughter, Elizabeth was laughing so hard that tears started to come down her cheeks. Michael could help but laugh with her, this was a very odd situation but at least he was able to get out, He stood up and dusted his clothes off before helping her up.

"So, movie first or dinner?" He asked with a gleam in his brown eyes. She giggled and adjusted her shirt a little before responding,

"Dinner, if you please. I am kind of hungry." Michael smiled and linked his arms around hers,

"Then let us be off, my dear." He laughed. The two lovers snuck past the media hounds and were able to make it off the campus just as the sun set behind the horizon.

~The Apollo Theater, 12:00 am~

"That's the last time I let you drag me to horror movie that lasts until the wee hours of the morning." Elizabeth yawned as she leaned on Michael. He just laughed,

"You were the one who was so psyched to see it on Halloween night…Which is tonight." She just rolled her eyes and looked around at where they were. The two had come out of the Apollo Theater, laughing at the phony scary movie and they had started to walk back to the collage but somehow they ended up near a cemetery. Elizabeth held onto Michael as tight as she could and he just laughed,

"You're not scared, are you?" She playfully punched him,

"No, I'm just checking to see if you were scared." Michael just laughed and surprised her by jumping to her side and he started to sing… (A/N: You knew this was coming XDD)

"_It's Close To Midnight And Something Evil's Lurking In The Dark  
Under The Moonlight You See A Sight That Almost Stops Your Heart  
You Try To Scream But Terror Takes The Sound Before You Make It  
You Start To Freeze As Horror Looks You Right Between The Eyes,  
You're Paralyzed._

_You Hear The Door Slam And Realize There's Nowhere Left To Run  
You Feel The Cold Hand And Wonder If You'll Ever See The Sun  
You Close Your Eyes And Hope That This Is Just  
Imagination  
But All The While You Hear The Creature Creepin' Up  
Behind  
You're Out Of Time_

_They're Out To Get You, There's Demons Closing In On Every Side  
They Will Possess You Unless You Change The Number On Your Dial  
Now Is The Time For You And I To Cuddle Close Together  
All Thru The Night I'll Save You From The Terror On The Screen,  
I'll Make You See." _Elizabeth smiled as he started to dance a little and she joined in with him. After all, She loved to dance…especially with Michael. She twirled into his arms and he dropped her into a dip, the two were carrying on dancing until a terrifying moan brought them off their dancing cloud. Michael looked down the street and saw someone staggering towards them, He set Elizabeth on her feet and he walked down to the person to see if they needed help or if they were just drunk.

"Sir, do you need help?" He called out, a misty fog encircling around him. Elizabeth stood down by the curb and wrapped her arms around her to warm herself as a chill went down her spine, she watched the fog crawl out of the cemetery and called out to Michael,

"Michael, I'm starting to get freaked out. Can you hurry up?" A yelp of pain was her answer before a chorus of growls echoed after the yelp. She let out a startled scream and clutched her necklace tighter. Silence was in the air for awhile until a familiar voice sung out from the fog,

"_Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
And No One's Gonna Save You From The Beast About Strike  
You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night  
You're Fighting For Your Life Inside A Killer, Thriller Tonight." _ The fog cleared up to reveal about 20 or so real life…

"Zombies?" Elizabeth squeaked as she started to back up but she didn't get very far till her back met someone's chest.

"Elizabeth…" Came a soft voice. She almost cried out in joy as she heard Michael's voice but when she turned around to hug him…She came face to face with a Zombie Michael.

She let out a shriek but stopped when he saw him walk around her and joined the zombies. His head started to twitch and so did all the zombies...He started to dance and to Elizabeth's surprise, they were dancing along with him. Her fear started to disappear and a small smile slid into view on her face, after a couple of minutes, the zombie Michael motioned for her to join him. Even though he was a zombie, she still knew he was Michael so she took his hand and joined the dance. (A/N: I'm typing this as fast as I can, sorry if sloppy). After the dance, Michael smiled and took her in his arms. He lowered his face to hers and kissed her, she was a little shocked but she went with the kiss, not caring that she was kissing a Zombie. The two broke apart for air and she heard a beautiful voice echo in her ear,

"Elizabeth, open your eyes." She did and was met with the man she had fallen in love with. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, never wanting this to happen again.

~The end~

A/N: I'm sorry if it's a little sloppy but I hope you enjoy this, MJ's Girl! Happy (Late) Halloween! Be nice when Reviewing please.


End file.
